forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranged Units
Ranged units ( ) are military units class with short attack range. Up until the Progressive Era, ranged units receive attack bonus from rocks, they are usually one of the second unlocked units in each age and have the very high attack, but low defense, moderate speed and short attack range in all same-age units. They receive an attack bonus against heavy units, which can be very effectively eliminate opposing heavy units walls and take less damage from heavy units, but are not guaranteed to kill enemy heavy units in 2 hits at all same age. Fast units are being very fast and able to charge to any past their short range without being attacked. Having low defense does makes extremely vulnerable to all sources of damage without receiving counter attack and not highest speed, but only their passive defense bonus vs heavy units, they rely heavily on units to protect them. Generally heavy units, light units and late game fast units can do the same. Try to avoid to artillery units, so they can be avoided in 2 hits vs opponent artillery units in all cases at all same age. For this reason having some light units present helps negate that threat. Their bonus is the most effective against heavy units, but weak against fast units and light units when standing in forests. They are ineffective against artillery units, because artillery units able to attack ranged units due to their problem range and nearly to be defeated as before. All that being said, ranged unit has advantage a lot of damage and can able to kill preceded heavy units and maybe same-age light units in 2 hits, but cannot escape from the enemy fast units, light units and artillery units (unless there is rough of terrain in the way) due to their moderate speed and also cannot take predeced fast units in 2 hits due to fast unit's defense bonus vs ranged units, but can escape only against heavy units. They can also should stay to protect with light units and help to kill somewhat enemy fast units, fast units will reach your ranged units. An army of combination 8 ranged units can be effective in the defensive structures and can be used to attack neighbors and even world map without any enemy fast units or enemy artillery units. Ranged units will target other ranged units and next to hit enemy artillery units, but will lose of many depending on terrain slowing down the enemy. They are vulnerable if the enemy contains fast units, artillery units and also light units, but effective if the enemy contains large groups of heavy units and small groups of light units. Through the ages ranged unit changes substantially. Their range does not changes almost every age, but will start change range in the late middle ages and should be taken into account. It always has low defense and very high attack. From the high middle ages to the late middle ages the range goes up one. From the late middle ages to the colonial age the range goes up one. From the colonial age to the industrial age the range goes up one. This opens up many strategies. The biggest change it has is in early middle ages it becomes the mounted archer. This is based off of the mongol mounted archers. It is basically a iron age archer on a horse. Most people decide to use this mounted archer for it being 2 ages behind in stats. Like everything it is not without use but does not work well in a turn based game. However, the mounted archer is the only ranged unit can escape somewhat heavy units, also light units and other ranged units, it can attack opposing on 1st turn and is effective against both artillery units and heavy units, but is the even more deadly compare to fast units and artillery units with ability Dug-in. Once a player begins using and facing the Progressive Era's (and beyond) units, battle change significantly, with a much greater emphasis on terrain and unit bonuses. Ranged units should primarily be used to dispatch the enemy's light units and also artillery units when in the Modern Era only, with a care being taken to avoid both fast units and heavy units. *In update of version 0.10.1.8027(5.7.2012), all short ranged unit received a terrain attack bonus of 2 on rocks. *In update of version 0.17(19.9.2012), Terrain gives a scaling bonus with unit strength. Units Properties *Slinger (Bronze Age) *Archer (Iron Age) *Mounted Archer (Early Middle Ages) *Crossbowman (High Middle Ages) *Longbow Archer (Late Middle Ages) *Musketeer (Colonial Age) *Rifleman (Industrial Age) *Sniper (Progressive Era) *Paratrooper (Modern Era) *MG Team (Postmodern Era) *Anti-Aircraft Vehicle (Contemporary Era) *Anti-Materiel Sniper (Tomorrow Era) *Satellite Spotter (Future Era) *Surrogate Soldier (Arctic Future) *Sub Cruiser (Oceanic Future) *Nautilus (Oceanic Future) *Ninja (Virtual Future) *Tesla Walker (Space Age Mars) 1 "Dug In" - Gains defense bonus if attacker is more than 2 spaces away Combat Strategy Death from Above Units:3-5 ranged units, 1-3 light units, 2-3 heavy units and 0-2 artillery units. The idea is the ranged units are doing the bulk of the work. You have enough melee to not be catastrophic if they have Fast units. As a general rule do not have more ranged than melee. With this your heavy units lead the way as walls. The light is their to counter fast and utility. Artillery unit is optional but doable, just replace some ranged with artillery units. Your 3-5 melee will protect the range as it pummels others into the ground. Simple but effective. You could run into issues with to much ranged units. Problem with range is they do not counter attack so free hits. Rain and Shine: Units:2-3 ranged units, 2-3 light units, 2-3 heavy units and 1-2 artillery units. The idea is having both ranged classes you can do several things while having equal amounts of melee. The melee will be able to push forward with the range softening up the enemy. Artillery units can be good but could also not do enough to tip the scale. Pure Ranged Units: Units:8 Ranged units This strategy uses your range and speed to make quick work of most units. If they have none or just a few fast you can plow through with little resistance. Artillery unit is still a threat being able to kill you as well as most units in 2 hits. Stay just out of movement range of all units and on the next turn move forward and shoot them down without getting a scratch. You may not lose any unit but could lose many depending on terrain slowing down the enemy, and numbers of their Fast units and Artillery units. This can be very effective but you must play it out very well.. Defensive Fire*: Units: 4 Ranged Units, 4 Artillery Units. It's a simple, yet highly efficient strategy. You utilize range and speed to destroy enemies. Generally, the AI will be leading troops right to you in conga-lines which means your artillery units can mow down the vanguard of the enemy forces, or their artillery units, giving you an advantage already by the first turn alone. Being able to deploy your close ranged archers during mid combat means you can kite the enemy while supporting with continuous fire against other targets. This tactic has allowed me to dominate the World Map, reaching LMA battles using simple Iron Age units of Archers and Ballistas. It also works great as your defensive team but is not the most ideal as the AI will not strategically relocate your units. Diversion: Units: 6 Ranged Units, 0-2 Fast Units, 0-2 Light Units This is a great strategy against any same-age army. Use fast or light units for the "diversion troops," depending on what units you are attacking. The "diversion troops" should move as far out as they can, in order to draw fire from the opposing units. Ranged units have a movement priority after Fast and Light units and equal to (most) heavy units. This means that your diversion troops move out first to draw fire. This draws the enemy units into the range of your ranged units. From this point, pick off enemies one at a time as they chase your diversion units. Be careful not to bring your ranged units out too far, as the AI automatically targets them over fast. Order of elimination is: Fast, Ranged, Light, Artillery, Heavy. Even after the diversion units die, it is easy to win the battle because at that point it is 6 ranged units versus a crippled army, which is not much of a contest. Note*: Defensive Fire requires a strategic mind and some experience to use properly. Train a while against easier opponents or it'll lead to early frustrations! __FORCETOC__ Category:Military Units